La última
by Kalis97
Summary: La última competición que se celebró en su último verano no estaba relacionada con a ver quién ganaba en el agua, sino de algo bien distinto... ¿Jugamos?
1. Prólogo

**Pequeña historia con parte de absurdo que cumple la única finalidad de entretener y a ser posible, de sacar algunas risas. ¡Que empiece la competición!**

La gran idea la tuvo Gou, como era de esperar. El tema debió de salir un día cualquiera de verano, cuando todos los del equipo de natación se reunieron para ir a tomar helado. Fueron las vacaciones de tercero de bachillerato, y quedaba menos de un mes para que cada uno siguiera su propio camino. Así que, queriendo disfrutar de sus últimos días juntos, con sus cucuruchos escurriéndose por la mano mientras caminaban, se dirigieron a la playa.

Evidentemente, la propuesta había sido de Haru. Y aunque todos aceptaron, también sabían que si no hubieran ido, el moreno se hubiese largado solo a nadar.

El agua le podía, y el mar en pleno verano era una oportunidad que no se podía dejar escapar (a pesar de que habían ido a bañarse todos los días desde que había acabado el curso).

Sentados sobre las toallas en la arena, y contemplando a Haru desnudándose, la pelirroja empezó a hablar:

\- Había pensado que podríamos hacer un juego- todos parecían dispersos hasta que la chica comenzó a profanar las palabras. Entonces, todos, incluso Haru, se le volvieron para escucharla- ¿Qué os parece si vuestra competición consiste en comprobar a ver quién conoce más a quién?

Todos percibieron cómo sus ojos se iluminaban de emoción. El ensimismamiento duró unos instantes más, y fue Haru quién la despertó del mismo.

\- Yo prefiero nadar- sentenció.

Pero Makoto lo agarró por el brazo para retenerlo.

\- ¡Espera Haru! ¡Puede ser interesante!

\- Continúa, Gou- alentó Nagisa

\- ¡Que me llamo Kou!

\- ¿Kou? ¿O Gou?

La chica se desesperó.

\- Ya no sé ni cómo me llamo…

El rubio rio de una forma burlona.

\- Explica eso, hermana- le casi exigió Rin, que empezaba a perder los nervios por alguna razón particular pero desconocida.

Por su parte, la chica se le quedó mirando desconcertada ante aquellas formas.

Haru hizo ademán de irse de nuevo, pero Makoto, sin parar de sonreír, le detuvo.

\- ¡Pues quería decir que podríamos jugar a ver quién sabe más de quien!¡Así veríamos quien conoce mejor a otro nadador del equipo! ¿Puede ser interesante?

\- Tal vez, no es la mala idea- comentó Rei, dando su aprobación.

\- ¿Y cómo va?

\- Pues podríamos ir empezando diciendo cada uno un dato que nos parezca interesante del chico en cuestión, y a ver quien sabe más de él. Por último, el que adivine qué sueño ha escrito en la carta que enterrasteis podría ser el vencedor ¿No?

Nagisa rompió el incómodo silencio.

\- ¿Y cuál es el premio?- vociferó con estrellas en los ojos.

\- Pues...podría ser…

\- ¡¿Helado?!- chilló el otro, sin dejarle terminar.

El tercer gesto de desdén de Haru se estaba produciendo, por lo que Makoto tuvo que ir al plan B.

\- ¡...o una caballa!

Haru paró en seco. Se volvió de forma brusca hacia Makoto, con los ojos brillando de conmoción.

\- Sí, sí…al que gane entre todos le damos el premio que elija…- animó Makoto acercando a Haru de nuevo al círculo que habían formado los chicos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Por su parte, el moreno empezó a pensar cómo conseguir su preciado pez.

\- ¿Está bien? ¿Todos conformes?

\- ¡Sí!- exclamaron, todos a una, con un exceso de ánimo.

\- ¡Entonces, ¿quien empieza?!

 **¡Empezaremos con Makoto!**


	2. Redescubriendo a Makoto

**Decidí empezar con mi personaje preferido, mi querido Makoto :3 Disfruten de la historia!**

\- ¡Empezamos con Makoto! ¡Qué es el más grande!- propuso Gou.

Todos se la quedaron mirando extrañados.

\- ¿Y eso qué...tiene que ver?- se desesperó el aludido, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Bueno, ¿Quién quiere empezar a decir? - miró a los chicos de uno a uno- ¿Qué te parece si comienzas tú, Nagisa?

\- ¿Y eso por qué…?- volvió a inquirir Makoto.

\- ¡Venga! ¡Cuéntanos qué curiosidades puedes decir de Makoto!

El susodicho tuvo la impresión de que el juego iba demasiado rápido, y las caras expectantes de los chavales le asustaban hasta el punto de tener que preguntarse así mismo si tenía de verdad algún secreto. Volvió la vista a Haru y lo encontró tan serio e impasible como siempre, y lo agradeció. A su lado todo parecía más calmado.

\- Uhm…-Nagisa se había quedado algo bloqueado pensando. Se había llevado la mano a la barbilla para dar la sensación de que estaba muy concentrado- Tiene los ojos verdes

Silencio incómodo.

\- ¿Na...nada más?- preguntó Gou un poco desconcertada.

\- Uhm… y caídos.

\- ¿Qué?- se le escapó decir a Rin.

Y sobrevino de nuevo el silencio. Las gaviotas sonaron a lo lejos.

\- Me voy a nadar- advirtió Haru, pero de nuevo, su amigo lo paró.

\- ¡Espera! ¿No crees que en este plan tendrás más posibilidades de conseguir tu caballa?

Al chico se le iluminó la mirada, y regresó junto a los demás.

\- Bu...bueno… no estaría mal empezar con el físico, ¿No, chicos?- Gou se reía de forma nerviosa buscando el apoyo de sus amigos. Pero todos estaban callados y no salían de su desconcierto.

\- Entonces, seguiré yo. - avisó Rei, recolocándose las gafas.- Digamos que la altura de Makoto es de 183 cm, pesa 73 kilogramos, posee un pelo de color verde oliva con tonalidades de ocre típico del otoño. Su número de pie es…

\- ¡Ya basta!- lloriqueó Makoto. Realmente le asustaba cómo había obtenido esos datos.

\- Seguiré yo- avisó Gou- ¡Sus músculos de las espalda y los brazos son explosivos!

\- Ah, vaya, gracias…

\- ¡Pero de pequeño era igual de bajito que nosotros!- espetó Rin, celoso.

\- Y es el más moreno de todos nosotros…

\- ¿Y eso es malo?- intervino Makoto, descolocado.

\- ¿Algo más? ¿Algo de gustos?- preguntó Rei.

\- ¡Ah si! ¡Le gusta el chocolate!- se emocionó Nagisa

\- ¡Y el curry!

\- Solo el verde- participó Haru por primera vez con una voz sin vida.

\- Le gusta la literatura…- dijo Rin

\- Se le da fatal el inglés…- aportó Rei.

\- Ganó el concurso de músculos

Todos miraron a Gou con ganas de ignorar sus endebles aportaciones. Pero se estaban quedando sin ideas.

\- Lleva pantalones largos para nadar…

\- Eh, Nagisa… es un bañador…- rectificó el propio Makoto.

\- Ah, cierto… y también tiene rayas verdes.

\- ¿Te gusta mucho el verde, no?- cayó entonces Rei en la cuenta.

\- Eh...puede… Nunca me he parado a pensarlo.

\- ¿Algo más?- les animó Gou.

Pero parecían que todos se habían quedado sin ideas.

\- ¿Tan...tan poco sabéis de mi?

Inconscientemente volvió la vista a Haru, que había permanecido muy callado durante mucho tiempo.

\- Eh… ¡tienes nombre de chica!- le señaló Nagisa con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Y yo y todos!

Haru guardó silencio.

\- Oye Haru…- le dijo Rin- ¿Qué tal si cuentas algo? Tú eres el que más conoce a Makoto ¿Me equivoco?

Makoto y el moreno intercambiaron una mirada serena. Makoto sonrió mientras que el otro se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Adelante!- animó Rei.

Haru tomó aire.

\- Makoto Tachibana nació un 17 de noviembre, actualmente tiene 17 años casi para llegar a los 18. Su signo es escorpio. Se siente cómodo en su traje de baño, y también con el uniforme. Es mas grande que yo pero es un miedoso y también es muy pacífico, dulce, agradable y se preocupa por los demás antes que por el mismo. Es vergonzoso y generalmente le da vergüenza enseñar su torso desnudo. Tiene miedo a los fantasmas y en parte a los lugares oscuros. Teme al agua y por ello nada de espaldas, para ver el cielo mientras está en el agua. También teme al mar- cuando empezó a hablar de ello Haru pidió permiso a Makoto para continuar, y el se lo concedió con un asentimiento de cabeza- Eso se debe a que de pequeño un anciano de su pueblo murió ahogado, pero poco a poco va superando ese miedo. Este señor le regaló antes de morir dos peces de color naranja que conservó hasta que fallecieron, entonces los enterró en su jardín. Lo conocí en primaria, aunque siempre ha vivido al lado de mi casa, escaleras abajo. Todas las mañanas me viene a buscar y me sacaba de la bañera. Vive con sus padres y tiene dos hermanos pequeños mellizos, una chica y un chico. Tal vez por eso siente ese amor irremediable a los niños. Cuando era pequeño estuvo en el equipo de baloncesto con Kasumi, pero me animó a meternos al equipo de natación. Bueno y, no le gusta demasiado la competición… ¿Qué más?

Cuando terminó se topó con los rostros boquiabiertos de todos sus amigos, y con la sonrisa complacida y las mejillas sonrojadas de Makoto.

\- Increíble… ¡Sabes todo de él! ¿Y puedes decir algo de su sueño?

Haru entornó los ojos.

\- Aunque se vaya a Tokio para estudiar y ser entrenador de niños pequeños, que es lo que le gusta de verdad… él no quiere dejar jamás de nadar con nosotros.

Rin se levantó para aplaudir estrepitosamente.

\- Increíble. Haru… te has ganado una caballa.

\- ¡Oye no! ¡De momento vamos 1-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0!- le gritó Nagisa

\- ¡No somos tantos idiota!- le espetó el otro.

Haru ya se había hecho ilusiones. Poniéndose las gafas de buceo, hizo ademán de largarse de allí, al ver terminada su intervención.

Esta vez fue Gou quien lo tomó del brazo.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Quién es el siguiente?

 **¡El siguiente será Rei!**


	3. Los secretos de Rei

**Rei es el que continúa con el juego :₃**

Rei se recolocó las gafas con altivez.

\- Cuando queráis, queridos… apuesto a que soy el más enigmático de todos…

\- ¡REI SE DEPILA ENTERO!

El aludido abrió un ojo. Los despiertos ojos de Nagisa lo miraban con sátira.

\- Eso no hacía falta decirlo… Además- dijo mirándolos a todos- todos os depiláis también

De nuevo, fue Nagisa el que habló.

\- ¡Para nada!- detrás de él, Haru y Makoto negaron tímidamente con la cabeza, como avergonzados.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es decir… de ti Nagisa lo entiendo! ¡Eres solo un niño! ¡Pero los demás…!

\- ¿¡Cómo que un niño!?- el rubio le hizo pucheros con la boca mientras le movía la mano de un lado a otro frenéticamente hasta el punto que Rei temió que le dislocara el hombro.

\- Parece que no tienen pelo, no…- intervino Gou, echándole una mirada descarada a su hermano quien se la devolvió con gesto tosco.

Makoto y Nagisa se llevaron la mano detrás de la nuca, ruborizados.

Rei intuyó que si seguían hablando de vello al final terminaría saliendo el tema de las partes íntimas y no procedería hablar de eso.

\- ¿Algo más?- alentó.

\- ¡Tiene nombre de mujer!- soltó Nagisa.

\- ¡Y tú y todos!- gritaron Makoto y Rei al unísono. Al darse cuenta de la coincidencia intercambiaron una mirada llena de complicidad.

\- Nagisa… no hace falta que repitas eso en todos nosotros…- dijo Gou.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Tienes el pelo azul oscuro

\- Sí. ¿Más?

\- Y los ojos violetas

\- Sí. ¿Más?

\- ¡Y llevas gafas rojas!

\- Ajá…

\- ¡Y bañador largo y con rayas azules!

-¡NAGISA! ¡¿VAS A DEJAR PARTICIPAR A ALGUIEN MÁS?!- explotó Rei, frustrado.

Con las primeras preguntas se había visto obligado a mirar a Nagisa, pero luego, para que el chico entendiera que preguntaba también a los demás, había apartado la vista descaradamente de él.

\- Tienes unos biceps y triceps fabulosos.

Rei sintió que se mareaba. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio vio que Nagisa y Gou se lanzaban miradas amenazantes.

\- ¿Y yo era el que siempre hablaba de los nombres? Lo dijo la obsesionada de los músculos…

\- Oye, Nagisa, relajate… - dijo Rin, apartando a su hermana de el rubio.

\- Oye, Rin… ¿Alguna idea de mi?

El otro lo miró con desgana, deseando que el muerto le cayera a otro encima. Pero los ojos suplicantes de Rei le forzaron a hablar.

\- Eres un desastre en inglés.

La tez de Rei se volvió azul por momentos.

\- ¡Pero es un genio en matemáticas, física, química… y bueno en los cálculos en general!- intentó animarlo Makoto.

\- Ya… pero los cálculos no le servían para nadar.

La tez azul de Rei se tornó verde al escuchar el comentario.

\- ¡Sí! Pero… pero...¡Consiguió nadar siendo libre al final!- lo intentó Makoto de nuevo

\- Sí, pero ser libre no le sirvió después en atletismo…

Cuando todos volvieron la vista a Rei, el color de piel de este era indescriptible. Gou, alarmada, se levantó de golpe de la toalla en la que estaba sentada para abanicarle la cara con las manos.

\- ¡Tranquilo, Rei!¡Tu estilo de nadar es muy hermoso! ¡Es belleza pura!

\- ¡Y tu forma de saltar la pértiga es inexplicable! ¡Eres asombroso!

\- ¡Y tus músculos son lo mejor que hay!

\- Gou…

\- ¡Eres como una mariposa voladora!

\- ¡Y eres un gran profesor!¡Gracias a ti aprobé con grandes notas!

A Rei le llamaron mucho la atención las últimas palabras de Nagisa. Con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos, conmocionada.

\- Muchas gracias, Nagisa. Me reconforta mucho escuchar eso. Gracias por ser sincero conmigo.

\- Bueno, en realidad la mayor parte del esfuerzo es mío. Tú solo me sacudías cuando me quedaba dormido estudiando.

Rei no pudo evitar aplastarle los mofletes a Nagisa, temblando de dolor.

Makoto los separó.

\- ¡Nagisa! ¡No seas cruel!

\- Bueno, es inútil...Nagisa tú pareces ser el que más conoces de mi…

\- No estés tan seguro…- Rin se había levantado de golpe de la arena, habiéndole salido la vena competitiva- ¡Yo sé que la familia Ryugazaki…es famosa por su té de cebada y su pan de melón! ¿Acaso tú, Nagisa, sabías acerca de eso…?

\- ¿Cómo demonios sabe eso de mi….?- masculló Rei, sufriendo un tick nervioso con el ojo.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es la comida favorita de Rei?- le preguntó Nagisa a Rin, muy serio.

\- Ehm…

\- El sushi- espetó el chico sin darle tiempo a responder, muy, muy serio.- ¿Y el color de su móvil?

\- Uh...pues…

\- Negro y blanco- respondió con la misma convicción Nagisa,muy, muy, muy serio.- ¿Y su signo?

-….

\- Sagitario. ¿Y su cumpleaños?. 14 de Diciembre. ¿Su altura? 1,77 metros. ¿Su peso? 65 kg…

Nagisa dio una bocanada de aire para recuperar la respiración. Había dado toda aquella información excesivamente rápido y excesivamente serio. Tan serio que Makoto había empezado a asustarse, casi tanto como cuando le hablaban de fantasmas.

\- ¿¡Cómo sabes todo eso de mi, Nagisa!?

Nagisa se volvió a Rei enseñando los dientes.

\- El alumno aprende de su maestro…

A Rei le dieron tantas ganas de abrazarlo que no pudo contenerse. Era tan feliz… al fin su inteligencia servía para algo.

\- Jijiji… es broma. - Rei se quedó helado en el sitio- en realidad lo saqué de tu agenda un día que fui a dormir a tu casa para estudiar. Tenías apuntados todos tus datos remarcados con rotuladores fosforitos y con pegatinas de labios besando.

\- No...no eran pegatinas…- murmuró Rei, recordando aquellos besos compulsivos que le había dado al cuadro que acababa de nombrar Nagisa.

Makoto suspiró.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?. Nagisa ha ganado esta jugada…- calló de golpe al ver a Haru salir del mar y acercarse escurriendo agua a donde estaban ellos.- ¡¿Haru?!- miró a su derecha. Hacía unos minutos había jurado tenerlo a su lado. - ¿¡No me digas que te habías ido a nadar en esta partida!?

Haru lo miró con la parsimonia que lo caracterizaba, y, ladeando suavemente la cabeza, se encogió de hombros.

Todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras Makoto lo regañaba porque ya no tenía tan seguro el conseguir su preciada caballa.

 **¡Y el siguiente será…Rin!**


	4. Los gruñidos de Rin

**Buenas :D**

 **Aquí continua la jugada y esta vez les tocará hablar de Rin.**

 **Disfrutadlo y comentad :D**

Dijeron que el siguiente sería Rin, y así se haría.

\- Haru, no sé… estamos en un juego todos juntos… deberías…- Makoto tuvo que detener su bronca al ver que Haru se acomodaba en la arena, cruzado de piernas y con posición expectante.

Rin se sintió excesivamente observado cuando los ojos azules del moreno se fijaron en él. Gruñendo como de costumbre, apartó la vista.

\- Venga, empezad a decir.- animó Gou.

\- ¿Tú no vas a decir nada?

\- No tiene gracia… soy su hermana…

Rin le lanzó un mal de ojo.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de mi aparte de que tengo unos músculos maravillosos?

A Gou el rostro le cambió de gesto. Su tez se tiñó de verde al escuchar aquello.

\- ¡Puaj! ¡Rin! ¡Tú no tienes esos músculos!

Todos se quedaron mirándola con incredulidad. ¿Era en serio?. Se empezaron a inspeccionar los brazos y los torsos para compararlos con los de Rin y siguieron sin comprender lo que decía Gou. Haru fue el único que no apartó la mirada de Rin.

-¡Eso lo dices porque soy tu hermano!- le espetaba Rin a su hermana.

\- Bueno, Gou, di algo…

\- ¡Tiene los dientes puntiagudos!- saltó Nagisa, saltándose el turno por completo.

Makoto lo apartó con su manaza.

\- Pero déjale…

\- Es cierto, Rin. ¿Por qué esos dientes? ¡Gou los tiene...como todos!

La cara que puso Rin era de cuento. Disgustado, se levantó de su sitio.

\- Yo me largo

\- ¡NO, NO NO!- todos empezaron a rodearlo tratando de detenerlo.

\- Que poco aguante- pareció mascullar Haru.

Rin, irritado, apretó los dientes y los puños y se arrimó a él.

\- ¡Mira quien fue a hablar!¡El que se larga a nadar!

Haru se quedó en silencio mirándolo fijamente. Rin echó el puño hacia atrás y todos le leyeron las intenciones y se apresuraron a pararlo.

\- ¡Haru no ayudas!

\- ¡Es pelirrojo con ojos rojos!¡Se le dan bien todos los estilos! ¡Le gustan los deportes! ¡De pequeño era seco conmigo!- gritaba mientras tanto Nagisa, emocionado.

Pero al recordar los antiguos días juntos. Paró de golpe, en silencio. Y se quedó mirando a ninguna parte. Mientras los demás seguían tratando de reducir a Rin, él se puso a llorar.

Su grito fue tan desgarrador que todos se detuvieron para mirarlo, perplejos.

\- ¿Qu...qué te pasa, Nagisa?-corrió Makoto a socorrerlo.

\- Buah… es que estoy pensando… que ya no volveremos a estar juntos así…

\- ¡Nagisa! ¡No digas eso!-le contuvo Makoto

\- ¡Y vosotros os ponéis a pelear! ¡No podéis desaprovechar el momento así!- dijo echando lágrimas amargas.

\- Chicos… Nagisa tiene razón…

\- Cierto, perdonad chicos, no debí irme del bolo- Rin, sintiéndose culpable se acercó a Haru que seguía tranquilamente sentado. Le alargó el brazo para ayudarle a levantarse- Lo siento, Haru.

El aludido lo contempló unos instantes con ojos centelleantes. Finalmente, y para sorpresa de todos, le volvió la cara.

Todos se quedaron de piedra, y Rin volvió a irse de sus casillas.

\- ¡Maldito engreído!- se tiró encima de él, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

Y Haru rio. Demostrando por segunda vez, que sí que podía hacerlo.

\- Vale, ya… ¿No sabes decir nada más de mi?

\- Llamaste Mamá a nuestro entrenador.- dijo muy serio.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

\- ¡Eh! ¡Yo eso no lo sabía, hermano!

\- Oye Gou, ¿porque no dices algo de Rin?- dijo Rei.

\- Está bien- se puso la mano en la barbilla en señal de que estaba pensando- Pues a ver… nuestra abuela lo llama Rin-Rin… no puede dormir sin su almohada...no le gustan los dulces...pero sí que le gusta…

\- La carne picante- dijeron Makoto y Haru a la vez.

\- La carne picante- repitió Nagisa, inseguro.

\- ¿La carne picante?- se quedó pensando Rei.

\- ¿¡Os impacta eso más que qué duerma siempre con una almohada!?- chilló Gou.

\- Y que tiene nombre de mujer

Todos se volvieron hacia Nagisa desesperados, que estaba todo decidido.

\- ¿Algo más, aparte de mi físico?

\- Eres arisco...pero te preocupas mucho por los demás- dijo Makoto con un tono dulce.

\- Estuviste en Australia

\- Se te da muy bien el Inglés

\- Y las matemáticas

\- Explotas a Nitori

\- Se te da fatal el japonés antiguo y…

-...y la literatura

\- ¡Nagisa! ¿Qué demonios has soltado de Nitori?- se escuchó la voz cabreada de Rin

\- Su mejor amigo es Sosouke

\- ¿Uhm…?- fue la intervención de Haru

\- Tiene una toalla con un tiburón

\- El bañador lo tiene largo con rayas rojas…

\- Acabo de darme cuenta de algo- dijo Rei alzando su dedo índice para que todos le atendieran- ¿Os habéis fijado que las rayas de nuestros bañadores están siempre a juego con nuestros ojos o nuestro pelo?…

\- ….¿Y qué carajos importa…?

\- Bueno, Haru las tiene violetas a veces, no azules como sus ojos.- dijo Makoto inspeccionando el bañador a su amigo.

\- Son bonitas las dos- dijo Haru, con voz enternecida.

\- Son hermosas. - afirmó Rei con corazones en los ojos.

\- Sí

\- Es verdad

\- Eh...chicos… ¿podéis dejar de empanaros mirando… la cadera de Haru?- todos despertaron de su ensimismamiento al ver la cara roja y con ojos cerrados vacilantes de Gou.

\- Hermana, por dios, que no está desnudo…

\- Pero la imaginación da pie a eso…

Se hizo el silencio. Haru, incómodo, se puso la toalla por encima.

Rin aplastó su mano en su cara.

\- Madre mía…

\- ¿Te avergüenzas de hermana, o qué?

\- Mejor no respondo…

\- Gou, di algo más de Rin- animó Makoto, rojo como un tomate, para liberar tensión.

\- Eh...sí. Veamos...nuestro padre murió en un accidente de un barco pescador en el mar pero como siempre había soñado ser campeón olímpico, Rin se esforzó en continuar con su sueño…

\- Es verdad…

\- Vaya...lo siento…

\- ¡QUE NO OS PONGÁIS MELANCÓLICOS AHORA! ¡HABLAD MÁS, POR DIOS!

\- ¡Eh!¡Sí, sí!- dijo Rei- Veamos… - se subió las gafas- Edad: 17 años, Altura: 177cm, Peso: 38kg…

\- Cumpleaños: 2 de Febrero, Signo: Acuario- continuó Gou.

\- ¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Rei

\- ¿En serio?- siguió Makoto

Rin empezaba a encenderse.

\- ¿Uhm?

\- ¡No fastidies!- terminó Nagisa, pegándose una colleja en la frente.

\- ...¿En serio no os sabíais mi cumpleaños…?

Makoto, Rei y Haru empezaron a ponerse pálidos al darse cuenta del error. Mientras temblaban, Nagisa soltó:

\- Sí que lo sabía pero… ¿El mes de Febrero se corresponde con Acuario?

Parecía tan intrigado y desorientado que a Rin se le quitaron las ganas de cabrearse.

\- ¡Bueno!- dijo Makoto dando un sonoro aplauso- ¡Se ve que ha ganado Gou esta ronda!

\- ¿Eh? No, si yo no quiero ningún premio…

\- Aún no has ganado. - le espetó con sequedad Nagisa, amenazándola con la mirada.

\- Bueno, pero ve pensando algo por si vences al final…

Gou se quedó pensativa, de repente, empezó a ruborizarse sola y le empezaron a temblar los ojos.

\- ¿Eh?

-...¿Pu...podré… tocaros el brazo…?- inquirió sofocada y con timidez.

\- ¿¡A TODOS!?

\- ¡Eh!¡Que es el brazo, malditos!¡Cumplid el deseo de mi hermana!

\- ¡TODAVÍA NO HA GANADO!- gritaron todos a la vez, con los rostros teñidos de rojo.

Rin resopló y volvió la vista a Haru, que se había vuelto para mirar el mar. Al parecer, quién fuera siguiente ya no le importaba.

\- Por cierto, que Gou sea la siguiente, ya que es mi hermana…

Los demás asintieron con pesar, al tiempo que Gou daba un respingo.

 **¡Gou siguiente!**


End file.
